To Be With A Goddess
by ASOIAF GOT FAN
Summary: A Fanfic where Myrcella and Prince Trystane meet under far different circumstances.


It was a dog day afternoon in the great Dornish heat and all that the very young boy Prince Trystane Martell could do was to laze about on the balcony adjacent his great bedroom watching the world go by underneath the great tower. Trystane was bored, very bored. His tutor was sick so his fertile mind had to wait for further instruction to broaden his mind; his Father was very busy meeting with some lord or other and this required his full attention, Quentyn was fostered by Lord Yronwood, Mother was faraway beyond the Narrow Sea in Qohor and Arianne was playing around with her latest callow boy. Trystane had a cool glass of buttermilk on his hand, which as well as drinking from it he also occasionally rubbed it over his sweltering face. Even by Dornish standards it was an extremely hot summer's day. This was the ninth year of summer, Trystane wished for cooler weather but his young mind could not imagine it. He was still half a babe when this summer began after all. No memory of before surfaced in the young Prince's mind. It was far too hot to even play around with his practice sword with his beloved Uncle Oberyn, though the energetic youth did have a few playful spars with his very energetic Uncle during the much cooler morning. Trystane just stood in this rare solitude gazing up into the sky, the calm blue peaceful sky and all the youth could do was sigh and pout. _Will anything dare interesting happen today_? Suddenly the sky started falling.

A sudden screech emerged, a great blinding light emerged and the young Dornish Prince shielded his face from the scorching light from his arm but the glare began to rescind anyway. The peaceful serenity below suddenly burst into chaos. Vast hordes of people, previously out of sight and out of mind to the Prince, suddenly emerged out of the hidden walled city and ran and screamed for their lives. Wailing and tears of fear were all Trystane could hear, but even then they were so far down from his great tower bedchamber. The boy had never felt so alone, far away from anyone. No doubt all his loved ones were screaming and running frantically now, but Trystane felt paralysed, stuck staring into the great widening void above him, as if it were gravitating towards him and him alone. The sky was so different now. The sereneness of what were merely moments earlier was now infested by the tremendous white light. Trystane saw the sheer sharpness of the all-encompassing white light begin to fade; a great golden respite emerged from the disintegrating skies. For a moment it felt like the great Dornish Sun had returned from its momentary sabbatical into madness but the sheer blonde light was far more majestic than any hazy sunlight Trystane had ever seen before, and then the twinge of green. That was it, whatever purpose there was to this life was now seemingly fulfilled to Trystane witnessing the great green and the wave upon wave of positive energy that serenated through his body when his eyes met them. Trystane gazed wondrously into the sheer twin emerald suns, whatever fear Trystane had now was utterly melted. All Trystane could think about were the mesmerising emerald portals, the boy had never felt so at peace in all his short life, all fears and inadequacies faded into nothingness. All that mattered was the green. The great green grass of what felt like home, his true home. Trystane just smiled, all ego gone now, the smile was witless for the boy had seemingly lost his wits. Trystane softly laughed at his found serenity and then the ground shook loudly as a great blast of sound echoed across the entirety of Dorne. Trystane felt himself being knocked around and he feel down onto the ground and all he heard was: "I AM SO SORRY TRYSTANE!"

Trystane looked up, he saw her. The twin emerald suns were in fact eyes; the golden skies were long flowing curls of hair. A huge omnipresent face suddenly emerged in Trystane's vision. Trystane's heart skipped several beats. During a few moments whilst praying in the family sept he daydreamed about seeing the face of God and now he had finally bared witness to its true majesty. The otherworldly face was so mischievous, so curious, so happy and so pure, the face of this Supreme Being was a font of innocence but what amazed Trystane was how youthful the blonde titan looked. Trystane felt like he was in a wondrous dream but even in his altered state he surmised that this being looked really young, younger than himself for a start. Trystane was the youngest of the family but judging from the children running and playing in the Water Gardens, Trystane assumed that this titanic blonde apparition was maybe around eight years old. But then Trystane laughed softly to himself at such a thought. _That's not a girl; she cannot possibly be eight years old: that is a Goddess._

Goddess was an apt description for her. This being's face was beyond all proportion. The great Dornish sun alone must appear miniscule to this vast being. Everything about this Goddess was incredible for young Trystane to witness, as well as her surely literal golden hair, the Goddess was so white. Trystane had never seen such a pale face in his short eleven years alive. He had seen a few non Dornish merchants, knights and lordlings emerge from out of the desert to treat with his father but they had all severely underestimated the Dornish sun and they all resembled awkward pain ridden crabs when they arrived. The Goddess was pale but it complimented her. Also complimenting the youthful Giantess was the simple but elegant Ruby and Emerald gemstone necklace across the Goddesses elegant neck as well as the same styled stones on the top of her head like a crown. _But she does not need to wear a crown. She is a Goddess; far above any of us mortals could ever hope to be._ Trystane's heart was pounding like a great warrior in battle. The young lad was eleven, getting at the age where he began thinking about girls and though he always assumed he would marry a traditional dark skinned Dornish beauty, this pale Goddess was the only thing Trystane could ever desire now.

"AWWWW YOU ARE SO SWEET TRSYTANE. I AM REALLY GOING TO ENJOY THIS." Sayeth the golden voice from the golden goddess; all powerful but utterly personal to the boy Prince. Trystane's smile and heartbeat grew at the kind words.

The giggling then resumed as the initial playful concern of the young Goddess lightened up as Trystane's already majestic mood was increasing exponentially. The wonderful face moved in closer from the hole in the sky, and Trystane smiled in utter awe and pride as he realised what was happening. _She is studying me as I am studying her._ Trystane felt truly honoured that such a divine being would care to be so interested in him. A lifetime of being a Prince, surrounded by outrageous wealth, a loving family and anything he so desired, but this was the moment he truly felt blessed, being in the presence of the true Goddess.

Long smooth pale fingers begin to emerge out of the great hole, a thumb and the finger next to it edged closer to Trystane, he was not afraid, he was welcoming the Goddess to come closer. "LET ME HELP YOU UP TRYSTANE. LET ME HAVE A GOOD LOOK AT YOU, I'M TAKING YOU CLOSER TO ME."

Trystane ascended, ascended into the Heavens thanks to the pillowy soft fingers of the mountainous digits holding him with great comfort. Trystane could still register the screaming and the chaos directly beneath him, but the boy did not even care to look down at the gradually dwindling landscape and instead Trystane focused on the cute smiling face of the vast Giantess child gradually lifting him up towards her. Very quickly the fingers moved through the great rupture in the sky and the haze and vast multitudes of different colours were immediately replaced by a pure white light, all that changed from the sheer whiteness was the giant girl holding him. Trystane could now witness the entirety of the Goddess' body now that he entered her realm. The boy Prince could now see that the Goddess was wearing an exquisite golden dress that looked like it was made from countless millions of stars all stitched together, but even then her golden hair still shined brighter than any star. All the way down Trystane was stunned to see that there were shoes that could support her monolithic feet, but Trystane wanted to gaze at the Goddess and he moved his head back to the Goddess' sweet face and as he did the blonde Titaness giggled softly. Trystane realised that the Goddess was being extremely patient towards him and he could see her face softly smiling down at him, despite how vast her face was and how domineering her mountainous fingers were, all Trystane could do was smile the same soft kindly smile. The silence was oddly comforting, Trystane realised that whilst being in the presence of an actual Goddess that words were not the be all and end all. The boy relaxed as he felt the soft rocking vibrations of the fingers moving him closer and closer to her inquisitive face, both playful and respectful, curious yet all-knowing. As he was lifted closer towards her, Trystane could see no imperfection, the Goddess' skin was so smooth and clearly without blemish. The Goddess eventually stopped; Trystane was so close to her face that he could feel the calming warm breathe over his frail body. He could also feel not only his heartbeat quickening but the Goddess' own heartbeat pounding with anticipation and excitement. Trystane loved every moment of this and he would not trade it for anything in the world, but he simply could not understand why he was chosen to bask in the glory of this sweet playful Goddess alone.

"THERE MUCH BETTER, I CAN SEE YOU PROPERLY NOW AND WE CAN CHAT IN A NICE QUIET SOLITUDE JUST THE TWO OF US. YOU ARE SUCH A SWEETLING TRYSTANE, I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW MUCH YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS, DO NOT WORRY AS I AM ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS YOU ARE. IT IS TRULY AN HONOUR TO MEET YOU TRYSTANE, MY NAME IS MYRCELLA." The golden all-encompassing voice of Myrcella boomed with great child-like giddiness.

"Myrcella…The honour is all mine my Goddess…Myrcella" Trystane said with just enough of his Princely education coming out despite his complete and utter awe of Myrcella. _Myrcella, the name of the true Goddess is Myrcella._

Myrcella giggled and she relaxed her grip on Trystane and moved him down from her seemingly never ending fingers to the pillowy soft palm of the titan's hand. Trystane felt truly blessed, the hand stretched out for so many miles, it could comfortably fit all of Dorne on it and yet he was the only soul here with Myrcella. _What a name Myrcella…_ Trystane felt a strange recognition of the word, as if he knew someone called Myrcella in a previous life. Suddenly the Giantess was watching him with even greater earnestness, intrigued, as if she could see inside his mind. _I think there is a Myrcella I know of or at least heard about, but it is not a Dornish name._ Then it hit him, the boy remembered that there was a child Princess in that decadent capital Kings Landing where it's Queen had long blonde hair and green eyes and all her children shared her looks and she did have a little girl called…Trystane paused, stunned as he connected everything together. Myrcella's emerald eyes brightened up at the recognition and she politely nodded, seemingly reaffirming Trystane's discovery.

"Are you Princess Myrcella Baratheon?" Trystane asked utterly baffled at this revelation that some little Princess from a land very faraway could now be the Lord of all creation.

Myrcella's face briefly saddened when Trystane asked the question which shocked Trystane and he immediately regretted whatever he did to upset her, but the golden haired Giantess quickly smiled to reassure the boy in her hand but still Trystane could tell the smile was a sad one.

"YES THAT IS ME, BUT EVEN BEFORE MY ASCENSION I WAS NEVER TRULY PRINCESS MYRCELLA BARATHEON AS I WAS NEITHER TRULY A PRINCESS OR A BARATHEON. I AM BASTARD BORN; MY TRUE FATHER IS JAIME LANNISTER." Myrcella said with growing acceptance, as if this series of incredulous revelations were self-evident. Facts known to everyone, but of course this was an incredulous revelation for Trystane to take in.

 _What? How can a Goddess be a bastard?_ Even more shocking that a very young girl was a Goddess was the fact that a Goddess could possibly be a bastard. Not that Trystane had anything against bastards, he loved all eight of his Sand Snake cousins well, but the Seven Pointed Star emphasised marriage as so important, that true born children were incredibly important to their plan for the world and bastards as essentially deviations from their plan. _So how can an actual Goddess be illegitimate? How can a being this magical not be pure? Or a deviation from the set plan? And isn't Jaime Lannister her mother's twin brother?_

Myrcella's brief period of being upset quickly passed and her smile turned much warmer which warmed Trystane's heart and the Prince took much comfort at how at peace Myrcella was and the giantess said as softly as a titan should speak: "THERE IS MUCH AND MORE TO TELL YOU TRYSTANE. I WAS NOT ALWAYS A GODDESS, IN FACT I HAVE BEEN A GODDESS FOR LESS THAN AN HOUR RIGHT NOW, BUT TIME MEANS NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE ANYWAY. I CANNOT DIE AND THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU EITHER."

Immediately Myrcella breathed all over Trystane and the tiny boy could see literal golden air passing through him, the Prince then felt great power surging through his body. Myrcella's golden breathe warmed up his already hot blood and a great tingling sensation encompassed Trystane. Myrcella's smile was less godly and more akin to childish wonderment as Trystane felt the golden breathe fuse inside his body, his senses were greatly heightened and his mind seemed to become one with Myrcella. Trystane could feel a great presence in his body and he relaxed. He knew Myrcella's demonstration has worked. _Immortality; actual immortality, free from death. Not childish delusions but the real thing._

Trystane stood up and got down on his knees and prayed to the pale Golden Goddess which caused Myrcella to giggle in great amusement and Trystane called out: "Thank you so much Myrcella my Goddess! I can feel it inside my body. Your essence inside me…I..I am so thankful Myrcella…For this wonderful gift…For all of this in fact…Thank you…Thank you so much Myrcella."

Myrcella cooed at Trystane's gratitude and with her free hand she playfully but very carefully rubbed the top of Trystane's straight black hair and Trystane felt the great rush as Myrcella moved her hand over to her shoulder and this part of the shoulder was not adjoined to the starry dress and Trystane smiled as his body softly collided with Myrcella's otherworldly body and it was clear that the not so little girl was giving him a big hug. Trystane smiled and allowed the power of the sweet goddess to flow through his body until Myrcella moved her hand back and she smiled bashfully at him.

"BRILLIANT! I HOPED THAT WOULD WORK! YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME BY THE WAY TRYSTANE! ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU JUST ASK OKAY TRYSTANE? NOW WE BOTH HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD!" Myrcella said with pure sincerity and great excitement.

The genuinely kindly, open and sweet nature of the young Goddess was truly a sight to behold. Trystane remembered a brief conversation where his Uncle Oberyn told him that the Gods were cruel and thrived on punishment and chaos. Trystane gazed up at the sweet towering Myrcella and he could not imagine Myrcella doing anything of the sort. _Myrcella thrives on love and happiness that is plain. But then again, why me? Why did she choose me? What's so special about me?_

This time it was Trystane's turn to look pensive and despite being utterly tiny compared to the blonde Goddess, the Giantess could clearly tell his every facial movement and she gazed down at Trystane and she cooed out with great concern: "WHAT'S WRONG TRYSTANE? IS EVERYTHING GOING A BIT TOO FAST FOR YOU?

Trystane felt alarmed, he did not want Myrcella to think he was ungrateful or that this has not been the most amazing moments in his short life so Trystane said quickly: "No Myrcella no, I am loving all of this, everything about you and this place is amazing Myrcella, it truly is. I am so truly honoured that you have chosen me. But I must ask why? I really don't understand…Our Houses are enemies…"

Myrcella was initially greatly pleased with the compliments and relieved that she had not taken an unwilling guest but her charming face turned serious and she gazed down with considerable empathy to Trystane and gave him a reassuring smile which the boy Prince appreciated: "OH YEAH I REALLY SHOULD EXPLAIN SHOULDN'T I?" Myrcella giggled girlishly.

"I KEEP FORGETTING THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SAME THINGS THAT I HAVE. IT IS A LITTLE HARD TO EXPLAIN SO WHY DON'T I SHOW YOU WHAT I HAVE SEEN." Myrcella said with rising excitement and suddenly the great pale monolith's twin emerald eyes stared intensely at Trystane's being and the boy felt great energy shoot through the Goddess' eyes and flew straight into his.

Brief darkness then Trystane opened his eyes. He was back in Dorne, but it was a lot cooler weather and as he stood beside his father, both wearing their absolute best clothes with a group of hundreds of other Dornishman, Trystane realised that he was taller than he had been since he saw Father whilst breaking his fast earlier in the morning. The day was so nice; Trystane had not known what was going on. He was standing by the harbour with a boat, an elegant beauty of a ship coming closer to shore and then he saw her atop the ship excitedly. Princess Myrcella. Trystane then paused, remembering the truth Myrcella gave her. _I must remember to not call her Princess. A cruel thing for a child to have to admit, but if a Goddess tells me her official lineage and titles are a lie then I must respect it._ Regardless Trystane felt great pleasure seeing the girl in the distance looking so excited, and nervous, but kindly and sweet. Trystane then felt stuck in place, a great invisible wall emerged and Trystane could now see that he is separate to what appeared to be his older self and this other began to interact with the emerging Myrcella. _She is so tiny._

Seeing the older version of him almost tower over the younger and much smaller Myrcella at the harbour was a remarkable sight. Myrcella was wearing a long green dress and not a dress made out of actual stars but she still looked so precious and so noble and Trystane watched as this older version of him began talking to what was actually an older version of Myrcella and already he could tell that they had already became friends. Trystane smiled at how courteous Myrcella was as well as how friendly and noble this older self of his was acting. It was all so innocent and touching.

Then Trystane saw everything. An entire year and a half of Myrcella's time in Dorne flashed before Trystane's eyes. Knowledge of why Myrcella was here was gleamed out. A terrible war up north beyond the safety of Dorne. Baratheon's correctly guessing the lineage of Cersei's children. Everything was compressed together but Trystane could see and hear it all with uncanny clarity. First he saw the betrothal ceremony, both himself and Myrcella looking so nervous, but saying the words with deadly seriousness and then smiling nervously when their engagement became official. Trystane saw himself teaching Myrcella how to play Cyvasse, with her face with deft serious whenever she played. Trystane saw them playing in the Water Gardens together laughing in the sun as they playfully splashed one another. He saw Myrcella's sworn shield Ser Arys Oakheart whimpering after eating a dragon pepper whilst the delicate little pale girl ate it with great enjoyment and no difficulty. Trystane smiled seeing Myrcella looking up with respect and admiration to Arianne. He then saw Myrcella putting on a brave face in public after hearing about her brother dying horribly on his Wedding day and he saw himself comforting her at night time, the pale beauty crying a river on Trystane's shoulder. Trystane saw the bonds growing stronger between them. Inseparable now, the dark olive skinned boy and the pale blonde girl. Until they were actually separated.

Trystane saw other things, things neither he nor Myrcella should be or were actually privy too. He saw Arys Oakheart in bed with Arianne. Callow boys replaced with white knights. Trystane heard plots. Plots to place Myrcella as Queen, cause great chaos and war. Revenge for Aunty Elia, Aegon, Rhaenys and Uncle Oberyn too. He saw Myrcella being sent packing in the middle of the desert with Arianne and her merry band of fools and he saw the sweet naïve boy that he is thinking his good friend Myrcella was merely going through a minor illness, waiting patiently outside her chambers like a faithful dog, begging to be reunited with his companion.

Trystane then saw the betrayal, the swords. He saw a dark star slash Myrcella's ear off, blood spurting everywhere in a violent haze. Trystane cried seeing Myrcella in a crazed daze, her pale skin turning whiter than a sheet, whimpering and looking for her missing ear. Hoping against hope a simple sewing would make it good as new. Trystane reached out to help her but the see through walls blocked him. Trystane was trapped like a fly in a spider's web.

Trystane then saw himself holding Myrcella's hand in bed, wrapped in bandages. He saw the massive scar where Myrcella's ear used to be. He tenderly rubs the gaping hole and then gazes straight into Myrcella's sparkling green eyes and he softly tells her, 'I love you so much Myrcella...' The big hug…The kiss. The young children truly bonded through sheer horrific adversity. A return to some semblance of peace. Until the swords returned with a vengeance.

The great castle in flames, guards dying; dropping like flies. Rooms coated in blood. Trystane sees Myrcella cornered by a brute with a sword. The brute utterly ignores Trystane and slashes at Myrcella. Trystane has no sword but he sees himself jumping to protect Myrcella. The searing pain of the deep sword impaling him burns through Trystane. The gesture is noble but futile. Myrcella is still trapped. Trystane sees himself quickly bleeding to death. Neither can get away so Myrcella chooses to spend her last moments alive gazing into Trystane's already departing eyes. With the older Prince's last remaining strength they hold hands and all to the sound of his Father running frantically into the room screaming for mercy for his last living son, the sharp steel of the butcher plunges through both star crossed lovers, inseparable even in death.

Trystane opens his eyes, all heavy breathing. All the great multitudes of colourful buildings and locations were replaced by the great white and the great Giantess Myrcella gazing her immeasurably titanic eyes concernedly at him.

"THAT WAS WHAT WOULD HAVE COME TO PASS IF I HAD NOT ATTAINED MY GODDESSDOM. I SAW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND I KNEW IN MY HEART THAT WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER TRYSTANE." The giantess said with solemnness turning quickly into hope.

The great visions stunned Trystane, years were condensed into moments, but even then despite all that he had learnt and experienced Trystane knew that he and Myrcella was safe. Trystane smiled softly, knowing that what Myrcella showed him would have been true if this incredible event of Myrcella somehow becoming a Goddess had not occurred. Trystane felt proud that he would have been a decent honourable Prince in that other life, even if his actions would have been ultimately futile. Trystane smiled, trying to forget the bad and focus entirely on the good. _And what is better than being on the soft palm of a Goddess who thinks the world of tiny little me._

"We are safe now Myrcella. None of the horrible things they did to you can ever come to pass now." Myrcella smiled knowingly, feeling comforted by the words of a being far below an insect to her. Trystane smile turned greater knowing Myrcella liked him seemingly as much as he liked her. Myrcella's smile turned ever greater in response. Trystane was never going to tire from such playful demonstrations. "But still…It felt so wonderful seeing all the good times we would have had and definitely now we can have all the good times that we want Myrcella. I am so honoured that you have shared that with me and you want to be with me now. I want to do anything I can for you Myrcella. Tell me, I'll do anything."

Myrcella smirked and she cocked her eye playfully, the massive green eyes squinting at the bold boy on her hand. "ARE YOU SURE TRYSTANE? ANYTHING?" Myrcella asked with increasing playfulness, the Giantess clearly had something up her sleeves.

"Anything." Trystane answered as strong as his tiny voice could possibly allow.

"FAIR ENOUGH. HOW ABOUT A GAME OF CYVASSE?" Myrcella clicked her fingers and suddenly the great white turned into a ginormous version of Trystane's bedchambers. Everything was vastly bigger to the still diminutive Prince. Every nook and cranny that Trystane ever overlooked was now simply beyond all known scale. Myrcella giggled as a Cyvasse table metamorphosed into the vast bedroom and the table was fully set and Myrcella softly deposited the tiny Prince over to a white piece. Trystane gazed up, craning his neck upwards; the piece simply towered over to the Heavens, far taller than any structure ever dreamt up by his people, never mind actually being built. Myrcella's girlish laugh became a roar and she said in between spurts of laughter, "YOU DID SAY ANYTHING TRYSTANE!"

Trystane smiled peacefully at the towering child, her golden hair all the illumination needed for the room. Trystane nodded with as much smoothness as a humble being could ever be in front of a literal Goddess and he replied, "Definitley and I stand by that Myrcella. But how can I play? These pieces make mountains seem like teardrops."

"OH DON'T WORRY TRYSTANE THOSE PIECES ARE SO LIGHT EVEN YOU CAN DRAG THEM INTO PLACE." Myrcella said in a voice so matter of fact.

 _Even a Goddess has an air of innocence over her own powers. Still she is a Goddess._ Trystane went up to the piece to at least try what Myrcella had proposed and as he touched it gingerly with his hand the vast monolith moved. Trystane stopped stunned and he gazed up at Myrcella who had a knowing smirk and she nodded happy to be proven right: "SEE?" Asked the Giant child with great pride.

"Yes I see. So light…" Trystane said slowly, barely comprehending the extent of Myrcella's seemingly omniscient powers.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY LIKE THAT FOR THE ENTIRE GAME. DEAL?" Myrcella asked with increasing confidence and camaraderie. Both pale Giantess and olive skinned tiny getting more and more comfortable around each other, the titanic differences still highly noticeable but now more feasible for the Prince to accept. Still Trystane enjoyed a challenge and to play any game with a Goddess and someone as sweet as Myrcella.

"Deal!" At that Trystane began pushing the massive Dragon piece into position. What should have been distances surpassing man's understanding of the universe, Trystane made each move within a minute each, time and distance no longer a factor for the immortal Prince.

The game was fun and Trystane adored staring up at the vast awe inspiring blonde girl in deep concentration after each move made by Trystane. Trystane adored staring up at Myrcella's full lips which were slightly parted to show her pearly white teeth, monoliths of their own. Trystane enjoyed watching Myrcella think about each move and then actually making the move. The sheer indescribably huge arm casually picked up the ornament piece as if it were nothing. Trystane's eyes were wider than saucers at the incredible show. _Myrcella could pick up anything, the entire world itself as if it were nothing._ Myrcella could sense Trystane's awe and she playfully moved the vast piece over towards him, the great shadow utterly engulfing him before she laughed and gave a playful wink and she put her piece in the desired place. The game was a long close encounter but appropriately Myrcella's lion utterly trapped and destroyed Trystane's dragon. But Trystane did not care, it was only a game and both children enjoyed being around each other.

"THAT WAS A VERY GOOD CONTEST TRYSTANE. NO DOUBT WE WILL HAVE A REMATCH VERY SOON BUT RIGHT NOW LET US RELAX AND HAVE A NICE WALK." Myrcella said as she got her incredibly long and incredibly slender fingers over towards Trystane and the Dornish Prince happily accepted being lifted into the air by the divine.

Myrcella's own excitement and amusement at picking up Trystane was palpable for the Prince and it truly made him feel happy that he was wanted and making decent company to his newfound Goddess. The sweet face smiling widely, the faintest hint of a blush, the emerald eyes brightening as it gazed over him. Trystane took this all in like a blissful shower and in moments he was back safely in the middle of Myrcella's luscious palm.

"READY FOR THE WALK MY PRINCE?" Myrcella asked with great courtesy.

"Lead on my Goddess." Trystane said the voice almost weightless at how hard his heart was beating.

Myrcella nodded and then with her free hand she gave a wave and suddenly the greatly enlarged bedchambers of Prince Trystane became the greatly enlarged Water Gardens, so very close to Trystane's ancestral home of Sunspear. Every detail was painstakingly correct, the temperature was just right. The unforgiving Dornish sun hovered over like a cruel master and the Giant child beamed at Trystane's quiet appreciation and she began her walk across the Water Gardens.

The footsteps from Myrcella's vast legs were powerful but felt as comfortable as a warm familiar bath to Trystane and he enjoyed gazing at the ridiculously huge flowers. Myrcella sauntered over to the huge flowers and with her free hand she rubbed her fingers across the smooth colourful surfaces and the Goddess squealed at the Earthly delights. Trystane adored how much Myrcella was enjoying the stroll around the beautiful greenery and as her hand moved over to the flower, Trystane had the space to pick up a miniature petal from a mountainous flower and Trystane waved it up, a token of his appreciation for everything today.

"Here you go Myrcella!" Trystane called up as loudly as he could and the sweet not so little girl beamed with joy, her massive green eyes widened to incredible degrees and Myrcella crooned out, "FOR ME, THAT YOU TRYSTANE. HOW VERY SWEET OF YOU."

Myrcella moved in and with great deftness her monoliths that were lips very carefully and quickly gave him the tiniest peck of a kiss. The kiss utterly enveloped the boy Prince and he went as red as a beetroot and gazed up with all the awkwardness of a boy his age.

With two fingers extremely close together with her free hand Myrcella picked up the flower petal with great care and Trystane could see Myrcella was holding it with warm appreciation and she alternated between gazing down at the tiny Prince and her even tinier flower petal. Trystane felt great joy in feeling the Goddess' pulse quickening, her own cheeks turning slightly red. Trystane smirked and felt greater comfort in Myrcella's company.

Afterwards the two children began talking during Myrcella's great walk. On one hand Myrcella and Trystane remembered everything from the path not taken and memories that would never happen were as clear as daylight to the two children. It was as if they had already known each other for a very long time. Trystane told goofy japes that made Myrcella roar with laughter, her hand moving and shaking as she laughed, but Trystane despite being thrashed about knew he was safe in Myrcella's hands as Myrcella carefully picked him up each time he fell down on  
Myrcella's cloud-like hand. Myrcella in turn told Trystane how it felt to have such incredible power surging through her entire being. Trystane nodded and listened to everything she told him, it was learning everything new and he talked and talked until he heard his stomach rumbling, which caused Myrcella to laugh softly as the boy looked embarrassed.

"HUNGRY ARE WE? LET'S FIX THAT RIGHT UP!" Myrcella clicked her fingers and suddenly a great rain of dragon peppers and roasted boar swarmed right towards Trystane. The sight was incredible and he then realised that he was now sitting down on a chair with a table in front of him with a great feast in front of him. Trystane blinked and was stunned at just how magical all of Myrcella's powers were.

"ENJOY!" Myrcella beamed as Trystane watched in bafflement then awe then greatly amused.

Trystane dug straight into the food and suddenly as he bit into the boar the flavours and the spices of the meat seemingly exploded inside his mouth, his taste buds were in the highest heavens, and this was beyond delicious. Trystane greedily ate the beautiful boar and he gazed up wondrously at the wonderful Goddess, "Thank you so much Myrcella! This is really good!" The understatement of a lifetime but Trystane just wanted to eat the succulent food around Myrcella.

Myrcella smiled down and gave a small curtsy of gratitude and she continued her walk as Trystane finished off his impromptu dinner. Trystane ate and ate and ate but as soon as he was finished he did not feel over bloated but satisfied. Trystane got up from his chair and he felt Myrcella stopping at the edge of the water of the beautiful pond. Simple beauty but the young Goddess was transfixed and she gazed intently at it. Trystane gazed up and felt almost as one with Myrcella, the Goddess.

"This is all so wonderful." Trystane murmured softly.

"IT REALLY IS, BUT BEING HERE WITH YOU MAKES IT THAT WAY." Myrcella crooned softly.

Trystane exhaled and he felt the great emerald eyes staring right into his soul and he felt himself at peace and worthy to be with his humongous Goddess companion. The great sun was beaming and the young boy asked softly, "Myrcella...What was it like…Becoming a Goddess?"

Myrcella looked down from the great pond and Trystane could feel her excitement but also her acceptance of being now so powerful, so utterly above any person's comprehension. Myrcella smiled and she brought her passenger closer to her godly face. Trystane could gaze all day and all night at Myrcella's youthful innocent face, at all the surfaces and the great paleness that was her flesh. Myrcella could not resist and there was another sweet peck of a kiss from the young giantess, lightning quick but still made Trystane beam with joy.

"IT WAS SHEER BLISS." Myrcella murmured and Trystane listened intently as Myrcella began telling her tale, of how and why they are here now. A humble thankful peon of a Prince with the kindly open Goddess who is more than happy to share everything with him and right now Trystane had never been as comfortable and happy ever in his brief life, to be in the grace of a Goddess.


End file.
